The Silent Sonata
The Silent Sonata- By Sampsoon It was a gloomy day. Gray clouds covered the sky, a light drizzle had been pouring, and my mother had just died. My dad must've seen the reaction on my face as he told me, so he left me to my thoughts in the house. Pit-Pat. Pit-Pat. ''The raindrops went as I recollected the day. The doorbell rang, and I ran down the stairs, excited to see my mom again. But instead, there was this man with my dad, and the man was holding a briefcase. My dad knelt down to tell me about my mom. I remember tearing up, and that's when the man told my father, "It's time." The man looked at me, nodded toward me his respects, then closed the door, leaving with my father in a black car. I had stared in disbelief. ''My mother's dead? No, no it can't be right! It's a lie! I thought. Then I ran to my room and cried. Then my recollection was interrupted when music hit my ears. The melody was low and somber, like music you'd hear at a funeral. But it was also very beautiful at the same time. But nobody was in the house, and I knew it. My brother was at his girlfriend's party, and my dad just left with the man in the car, so who could it have been? I shook in slight fear, but its symphony intrigued me. I unknowingly stood up, and walked to the door. As soon as my hand touched the cold knob, the music became eerie and sad, as if my presence had saddened it. The source of the music was coming from down the hall, past my parents' bedroom. It was as if I was a bee, and the person playing that music was pollen. I closed my eyes to absorb the beauty of the music, and mindlessly walked down the hall, seemingly floating inches off the floor. The music abruptly stopped, and I made it to the living room. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it. It was 7 or so feet tall, and wore a gray jacket. Its face-oh dear God its face. It had pitch black eyes that seemed to be a void of darkness. Its mouth was curved upward into a malicious grin, white razor-sharp teeth grinning at me. But before I could even move or scream, it pulled out its violin again, and started to play a song again. The song made my body freeze, so I couldn't move or even flinch. But every moment of fear I felt. It was terrifying, and I was helpless to this monster. I felt my mouth being pried open, top to bottom, from an invisible pair of hands. Then it jumped inside of me. My body started convulsing, and it felt as if I were being torn from the chest and outward. Then it stopped. The thing was no longer inside of me, but I could still feel its presence within the house. I heard my sibling get back to the house. I ran to the door. There it was! The presence as inside him! I jumped on him and started to claw at his throat. He struggled and fought, but I had the dominant position. Finally I was done tearing him apart, and searched for that creature. But it wasn't in him! For what seemed like hours I thought where to search next. The blast of sirens invaded my ears as a few cars pulled up to my lawn. Four or so men came out, and they shouted at me something I couldn't understand. I felt it! The monster was inside of them! I jumped out at them, arms extended. But they hit me with a sharp object. After, a pulse went through my body, and laughter filled my ears as the world faded to black. ---- In the Los Angeles Asylum for the Mentally Deterred... Dr. Sandra was finishing up her examination on a patient, her 15th this month. It made so sad to see each of these people. They lost everything they had because of some freak accident, and now they were like this. It made Dr. Sandra depressed sometimes. She was sitting on her desk, thinking about her last examining when a low blast of music hit her ears. It intrigued her. It was beautiful, like that one painting that was in Patient #7's room. She got up, and opened the door. Then the music got softer, and it seemed to call out to her, like a bee to pollen. P.S. This is my first Pasta, hope you like it! Also, I made a design for the Silent Sonata, (The creature) But I'd like to see you figure out what he looks like! Post a drawing of your guess, and I'll pick whose is the most accurate. Category:Music Category:Mental Illness